


An Unplanned Death

by perrythedeer



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Gun Violence, Minor Character Death, Mugging, dakota isnt afraid to kill lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Summary: A moment of consideration, than a decision based on not wanting to see this guy later. An aimed gun.
Kudos: 7





	An Unplanned Death

Walking back from a successful mission shouldn't have made his stomach drop, Dakota shouldn't have had a sick feeling in his chest the whole walk back to the time car, it was just, wrong, nothing about it sat well with him. He directed Cav in another direction, despite his wants, and kept going the short way on his own. It- hardly surprised him when someone grabbed his suit from behind and yanked him to the ground, demanding he empty his pockets.

Dakota, being Dakota, barely had anything on him, so he immediately tried to make a joke, gesturing to his tracksuit and suggesting that he simply give the man his clothes. He was gonna stall as long as he could, get Cav back to the car, he didn't want to go to the island, that, wouldn't be fun at all. He wanted to stay this timelines Dakota, thank you very much.

The guy was getting mad at his jokes, and Dakota was starting to shotgun-think, he didn't have any weapons on him, but if he could divert his attention- but he couldn't, and he didn't have enough money on him to bribe the guy and get him to go away. His pockets were effectively empty by now, keep thinking. He was starting to panic a little, a part of him realizing that he _might_ not actually make it back to Cavendish.

Well, whatever, he saved his partner, this would be worth it. When the guy pointed the gun at him, Dakota took a deep breath, closed his eyes, braced himself. And grabbed his wrist, twisting it and making sure the bullet hit next to him instead of, yknow, him. He brought his other hand up and bent the guys wrist backwards fully, forcing him via pressure to release the gun and taking it from him.

And with similar speed, he hooked his leg around the guys knees and yanked them out from under him, rolling away so he wouldn't get stuck, and jumping to his feet. A moment of consideration, than a decision based on _not_ wanting to see this guy later. An aimed gun.

And an unplanned death. Dakota left the weapon and started to head back to the time car.


End file.
